boogiepopfandomcom-20200214-history
Manticore
|image1 = Manticore_novel.png|Novel Manticore_anime.png|Anime MinakoYurihara_anime.png|As Minako |kana = マンティコア |rōmaji = Manteikoa |epithet = The Man-Eater |species = Synthetic Human Clone |gender = Unknown |age = Unknown |status = Deceased |hair_color = White (Anime) |eye_color = Yellow (Anime) |affiliation = Towa Organization (Previously) |relatives = Masami Saotome (Lover) Pearl (Fellow Clone) Boogiepop Phantom (Remnant) Manticore Phantom (Remnant) |novel_debut = Boogiepop and Others |anime_debut = Boogiepop and Others 2019 Episode 2 |japanese_voice = Mayumi Asano (Boogiepop Phantom) Ayana Taketatsu (Boogiepop and Others 2019) |english_voice = Simone Grant (Boogiepop Phantom) Trina Nishimura (Boogiepop and Others 2019) }} The Manticore (マンティコア, Manteikoa) is the main antagonist of ''Boogiepop and Others''. It is a man-eating clone of Echoes created by the Towa Organization that escaped the institute where it was held, and proceeded to fall in love with Masami Saotome, and steal the body of Minako Yurihara. Personality The Manticore is an unempathetic creature, being able to kill others for food without feeling any guilt, and when it isn't hiding its true identity, it is very aggressive towards everyone aside from Masami. When it first met him, it was unconcerned with its future or its place in the world, as it just tried its best to survive the day without being hunted by any Towa Organization agents, who it has shown great fear towards. However, Masami was able to convince the Manticore that, with his help, the two would be able to reconstruct society with them at its center. The Manticore quickly fell in love with him, as he was the first person to show kindness towards it, and its love was proven genuine when Masami was killed protecting it, when it became frenzied and attempted to kill anyone in sight. Appearance MinakoYurihara_design.png The Manticore's original appearance is never shown, only its body after the transformation into Minako Yurihara. In the anime, it is shown to be identical to Echoes, its original, though with a distinctly feminine shape, before taking the body of Minako. Background After Echoes was captured by the Towa Organization, he was experimented on and cloned, most likely intending it to be a weapon. The clone, however, quickly turned aggressive, and killed everyone in the institute where it was held, before escaping. Later, it broke into Shinyo Academy school ground, and murdered Minako Yurihara. It was, however, seen by Masami Saotome, and attempted to kill and take his body, but the boy explained to the creature that Minako would be a better choice for infiltrating society. After that, the two started working together. Abilities *'Mimicking Others:' Upon consuming a person, the Manticore can transfigurate itself to look exactly like that person, being able to integrate itself perfectly into society. Intrestingly, her mimicking seems to also include the make up a person was wearing at the time of consumption, as she was left with the lipstick that Minako wore the day she was killed. However, rather than being regular make up, it becomes a part of its body, unable to be removed.Boogiepop and Others Novel, Chapter 3 *'Creating Slaves:' Aside from just consuming them, the Manticore can reanimate corpses to do its bidding using the chemical synthetized inside itself. While they do not show any anomalies at first, the slaves are robbed of their free will, and exist only to fullfil the mission assigned to them. Story Boogiepop and Others Boogiepop Phantom Triva *Manticore means "man-eater" in ancient greek. *Manticore is also a reference to the song of the same name by the band Emerson, Lake & Palmer, from their album Tarkus. References Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Synthetic Humans Category:Towa Organization Category:Third Civilization Characters